No more
by Mama King
Summary: "Eu te ofereci tudo, mas tudo o que você queria era uma bonequinha perfeita." - Songfic


_A fic foi inspirada na música Love U Betta da Neon Hitch. Eu não sei bem, mas algum aspecto dessa música me lembrou esse casal tão diferente do meu comum. Quem acompanha meus projetos, sabe que eu sou adepta ao NaruSaku, mas algo me chamou a esse casal. Espero que gostem e gostaria que houvessem opiniões. _

_Boa leitura. _

* * *

_**No more.::**_

* * *

Sasuke escutava uma música qualquer vinda do rádio de seu carro, na realidade, não prestava muita atenção no que tocava até escutar um nome conhecido por si ser falado pelo locutor.

- _E agora o mais novo hit de Sakura Haruno, que de, acordo com ela, é totalmente diferente de todas as canções já lançadas. Love U Betta, com vocês agora na rádio Kon 97.8_

Conhecia a estrela das paradas há muito tempo, antes da mesma ser considerada uma. Namoravam desde o ensino médio, e, recentemente, havia terminado seu relacionamento com a garota.

Haviam estudado juntos no ensino médio, e Sasuke havia visto o começo de sua carreira de perto, quando a menina extrovertida de cabelos rosados começava a despontar fazendo seu primeiro CD com a ajuda de seu pai, que era o dono de uma gravadora.

Muitos achavam que ele só estava com a rosada por sua fama, quando na verdade, eles já namoravam antes do estrelato.

Há alguns meses Sasuke havia dado o basta na relação. Havia conhecido uma mulher que era, em sua opinião, perfeita. Muito diferente de Sakura, que era impulsiva, parecia às vezes ter transtornos mentais, estava sempre o afrontando e, enfim, muito distinta de Hinata, que era a perfeição em pessoa.

_Mas ela tinha razão, Hinata não conseguia o excitar como ela fazia. _

Ela era... Ela mesma; Seus cabelos rosa caiam como numa cascata em suas costas, seu corpo era uma perdição, ao menos em sua opinião. Hinata era linda com seus cabelos azulados e, bom... Em questão de físico, Sakura perdia para Hinata. Com toda certeza.

Provavelmente algum conhecido deles que escutasse a música saberia de quem ela falava. Do que ela falava. E ninguém precisava saber o que ele fazia quando eles... Bom, Sakura havia passado dos limites.

Deu o retorno e foi em direção da casa da rosada. Não deixaria assim.

* * *

Demorou uma meia hora até que chegasse ao seu destino, mas finalmente havia chegado.

Desceu do carro e pôs-se a bater na porta. Levou alguns segundos até que ela o reconhecesse. Quando o fez, deu um sorriso maroto e falou:

- Ora, ora, ora, quem vemos por aqui? O bom filho a casa sempre retorna. – Disse de forma irônica.

- O que raios passa nessa sua cabeça mole ao lançar essa música absurda? – Proferiu o moreno com raiva e empurrando a porta para entrar na casa. Parou um minuto para analisá-la. Usava uma blusa decotada azul, short branco curto e seus cabelos rosados estavam presos em um coque mal feito. Se não estivesse com tanta raiva, estaria a despindo no mesmo instante que havia entrado na casa.

- Que liberdade é essa Sasuke? – Falou Sakura ao ver a violência de Sasuke ao entrar em sua casa – Acha que pode entrar na minha casa dessa maneira? E, aliás, sobre a música... Estamos em um país livre pelo o que eu me lembre. Posso lançar tudo que eu quiser, afinal, liberdade de expressão é para isso Sasuke-chan.

O maior olhou raivoso para a mulher a sua frente.

Sakura sabia bem o que Sasuke provavelmente pensava no momento. Matá-la, estrangulá-la e afins. Mas quem havia mandado a trocar? Tinha conseguido esquecê-lo, mas sabia que iria irritá-lo e muito pelo que havia feito e então decidiu fazê-lo. Uma vingança, das muitas que estavam por vir. Pobre homem, nem sabia que todo o novo álbum havia sido escrito no tempo em que ela estava se recuperando da separação. Letras bem especificas o esperavam.

E ela sabia que ainda conseguia provocar o garoto apaixonado por ela em seu corpo. E, porque não, o homem também?

- Já sei... Ficou com saudades? – Articulou se aproximando dele e passando a ponta da unha em seu peito. - Ela não te satisfaz como eu, não é?

Aproximou-se mais ainda e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Ambos sabemos disso Sasuke-chan... O que adianta ela ser linda, mas não saber onde tocar? – afirmou pondo suas mãos por baixo da blusa do moreno e arranhando levemente. – Não é? – Terminou por dizer e lambeu suavemente o pescoço do homem a sua frente, sentindo-o engolir a seco.

Percebia que o corpo dele estremecia a cada toque, a cada palavra.

Sasuke já não sabia mais o que fazer, aquela mulher o enlouquecia. Decidiu por fazer o que seu corpo mandava: Tomar aquela mulher para si.

Beijou-lhe os lábios com volúpia e violência. A arrastou até o sofá e tirou sua blusa. Ela usava a lingerie rendada de cor preta que ele havia lhe dado uns meses antes da separação.

De repente, sentiu as mãos da Haruno em seu tórax, o afastando de si. Ela levantou, colocou novamente sua blusa, arrumou seus longos cabelos que haviam se soltado e disse de forma calma:

- Você realmente pensou que seria assim? Chegar e querer transar após ter me trocado por outra? O que a Hinatinha pensaria disso... Tsc, que feio Sasuke-chan! Ela não merecia isso de você.

O moreno se envergonhou do que quase havia acontecido entre eles no sofá da casa de Sakura. Iria trair Hinata por um simples desejo de seu corpo. Mas aquela mulher era tentadora! Voltou sua atenção a ela quando a mesma começou a falar.

- Sabe, eu tinha muito amor para te oferecer. Eu tinha isso – apontou para seu corpo – e muito mais para te oferecer. O que eu sentia era mil vezes maior do que o que teoricamente ela sente. Mas você quer alguém submisso, e, infelizmente, isso eu não posso oferecer. Fique com a sua rainha da beleza e seu amor que nunca chegará aos pés do que o meu amor era. Espero que tenha entendido o "era".

Sasuke sentiu-se empurrado pela mulher no sofá. Ela se sentou em seu colo e falou em seu ouvido:

- E espero que se lembre disso também. – e deu um último beijo nos lábios do moreno. Beijo esse que ele não resistiu e correspondeu com intensidade. Sakura parou o beijo e finalizou com uma frase que o Uchiha nunca esqueceria.- Esse será o último beijo que darei em você. Essa é a minha despedida.

Levantou-se do colo de Sasuke e apontando para a porta disse:

- Pode ir e voltar para a sua namorada. Aposto que ela lhe espera com um jantarzinho e uma taça de vinho, do jeito que você gosta.

O homem levou alguns segundos para perceber que estava sendo expulso da casa da Haruno. Reuniu suas coisas e foi-se, dando um último olhar para a mulher que havia trocado por outra.

-Sasuke-kun, bem vindo de volta – fala a mulher de olhos perolados ao ver o Uchiha passar pela porta. Preocupou-se ao ver na face do homem uma expressão transtornada. – O que aconteceu querido?

Sasuke não contaria o que acontecia em seu interior. Não contaria que havia se arrependido por ter se separado da mulher dos seus sonhos. Não contaria que aquele querido que ela pronunciava, parecia sua vó falando consigo. Não contaria nada.

Não falaria nada sobre o que parecia ser a pior decisão que já havia tomado em sua vida:

Deixar Sakura Haruno, a garota mulher, que o enlouquecia de todas as formas possíveis por Hinata Hyuuga, a mulher "perfeita".

E, de repente, a mulher perfeita não era tão perfeita assim.

* * *

_Espero que alguém tenha gostado. Se não, falem, afinal, só isso me impedirá de lançar outra fic dessas no site. A opinião de quem lê é muito importante, não se esqueçam disso. _

_Mama. _


End file.
